NPCs
These are the NPCs, who will help (or hinder) the heroes on their journey! The Role of the NPC NPCs in Defiance of Heaven are any character that is fully fleshed out and with a distinctive storytelling role that is NOT created by a player. In other terms, NPCs play a greater role than supporting cast, but are not the main focus of the story (although some story points may revolve around them, the story is ultimately about the PCs). The NPCs have more interactive options than the other characters of the game. The supporting cast is usually only there as a plot point or to fulfill a very specific role. NPCs, on the other hand, are more fleshed out and/or recurring characters that PCs can interact with on a much more developed level. PCs can build friendships with or make enemies of NPCs; they can talk, compete, fight, help, or hinder NPCs however they wish. Most NPCs have a distinctive role in the story itself. They possess stats and insight, just like the PCs, and they can gain experience and increase in ability just as the PCs do. Some NPCs are there to help the PCs along their way. Others are antagonists whose purpose is to challenge the PCs. Party NPCs: After the Topaz Championship, at the start of each adventure arc / Act, the players will be allowed to recruit the aid of ONE NPC from the following list. The chosen NPC will accompany the PCs for the rest of the Act. This list will change as the adventure goes on, as PCs make new allies and break old alliances. Matsu Yogozohime - Matsu Bushi 2 Daidoji Kiyomi no Hiramichi - Kakita Bushi 1 / Daidoji Yojimbo 1 Yogo Hatsumi - Bayushi Bushi 1 Yasuki Mimiko - Yasuki Courtier 1 Every NPC has pros and cons for their choices, and PCs can choose them based on their strategic value in the tests to come, or to learn more about their stories and involve them further in the embroiling plot of the campaign. Matsu Yogozohime is a Bushi of the Matsu school. She is an honorable DPS character with some battlefield control abilities. PROS: Her Leadership boosts the Initiative of allies, she is more resistant to temptation. CONS: She is idealistic and easily manipulated in courtly settings, she won't help in dishonorable actions. '''Daidoji Kiyomi '''is a Bushi of the Kakita and Daidoji schools. She is the head of a minor family and an accomplished blacksmith. Her metalworking ability could be of use to the PCs, and she can hold her own in combat as a Tier 2 combat build. PROS: Decent Status for her position, Blacksmithing skills could aid the party, decent abilities as a Yojimbo, the best NPC at ranged combat. CONS: She's unlucky, she has a chip on her shoulder and family issues, she's a Vassal of the Daidoji and thus they would come first. '''Yogo Hatsumi '''is a Bushi of the Bayushi school. Her soul was a Gaki and, through some celestial mistake, she was reincarnated as a mortal. As a result, she bares a touch of madness and an otherworldly bloodlust. Besides being a bad person, Hatsumi suffered from misfortune as a yojimbo-in-training and has daddy issues. At least she's good at combat. PROS: Highest DPS of the PCs, decently stealthy, brutal combat ability, possesses few moral scruples. CONS: She's a little unhinged, she won't hold back in combat. '''Yasuki Mimiko '''is a Courtier of the Yasuki school. She is a sake merchant, having inherited the sake works of her father. It is very untraditional for a woman to run the Leaping Carp Sake Works, but she's actually quite good at it! PROS: Very good at commerce, has resources to call upon to help the party, possesses some skill in medicine. CONS: She's weak in combat, her reputation as a merchant could cost the party by association. Other NPCs: These are the NPCs that make up the cast of the game. Some of them are allies, some of them are enemies, and some of them can become either. Jeditate (Formerly Daidoji Jeditate) - Kakita Bushi 1 / Ronin 1 Doji Bosai (First son of the Crane Champion) Doji Sekidera (Second son of the Crane Champion) Doji Nagiko (Eldest daughter of the Crane Champion) Doji Sakimi (Youngest daughter of the Crane Champion) Shosuro Tashihime (Headmistress of the House of the Red Sting) Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast